Light in the Darkness
by slimshadygirl7872
Summary: What happens in Future Trunk's timeline after the androids? Read what happens to a young girl, Kari Son, and her story through life with her best friend/master Trunks as they fight off the evil and darkness that threatens earth.*Not a pairing*
1. Prolouge

Chi Chi looked down at the little bundle in her arms. She was sitting in a rocking chair, her father sitting next to her. She had just given birth to her second child, and Chi Chi was completely exhausted. She hadn't given birth in years, and hadn't taken care of a child in years. She looked down at the tiny face in her arms and sighed at the beauty. Such loveliness, such...perfection! Her only daughter, her only child left in this world. She winced at the thought, her heart wrenched thinking about her eldest child Gohan. He would never meet his baby sister...he had died long before she was born.

What about Goku? What would he think knowing she had another child?

She looked at the face in her arms again. Her baby had Chi Chi's facial features, hair and eye color. She was happy the baby came out looking nothing like her father, except skin complexion. Light-tan. She winced at the dreadful memory.

_ "Please...NO! Don't do this! What do you want? Money? Take it!" Chi Chi screamed after trying her hardest to get the man away. Using all the martial arts skills she knew, but to no prevail sue to the bullets in her leg. He had shot her while she wasn't looking, and when she was trying to attack, he placed a syringe in her neck, and pressed down. She was dizzy, and was sitting in a corner of her house, pleading with the cold-hearted man. _

_ "Bitch, I'll take the money soon...but there's only one thing YOU can give me." He said, coming closer. She pressed herself against the wall, kicking her feet as if to push herself farther away. She could feel herself getting tired. She couldn't last much longer, but she could not sleep! "No! Bastard!" She snarled. She had to fight it. He slapped her, hard, she was surprised when she felt her head hit the floor. It had happened so fast. She saw stars. _

_ He picked her up and flung her carelessly over his shoulder and headed towards her bedroom._

_NO! She fought with all her might, but when he flung her on the bed and ripped off her clothes, she knew she couldn't stop him. She didn't want to feel it either. And so, she gave way, to dizzy blackness._

She sighed at the awful memory, wishing it would just disappear. She had herself to sleep for months before and after she found out she was pregnant. At first she wanted she waned it gone. But with a talk with her father, she realized that maybe this was a good thing. She wouldn't be so lonely. She had someone who would need her again...someone she could take care of.

She smiled, staring at her newborn daughter, who was sleeping comfortably in her arms. So peaceful. This baby was a blessing in disguise. It was not the child's fault who her father was. Nor will Chi Chi take it out on the girl. The baby made a soft coo in her sleep, Chi Chi felt her heart melt. This baby was so much more like a Son...like Goku than that evil man. She came from a dark, evil person, but she was not him. And Chi Chi would not allow her daughter to become corrupted. The little girl reminded her of Goku.

Goku came from evil, barbaric saiyans. But Goku was not like them. Goku was the hope of the universe. The light in the darkness. _Yes. _Chi Chi thought, staring adoringly down at her daughter. Her daughter was the same as Goku, though not related to him, she came from darkness but she was light. The light in the darkness. "That'll be your name."Chi Chi said aloud, startling her father out of a daydream.

"Huh?" The Ox King asked.

"Her name." She said, delightedly. "I've decided."

"Really? Well, what is it hun?"

"Kari. Kari Son."

_**Good So far? If you don't think so, sorry! Kari means 'light' in Japanese so that's where I was going with the whole 'light in the darkness' thing. I'll update as soon as I hear that at least ONE PERSON is at least interested! Any question, feel free to ask in the review box.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I made Trunks 24. And the man with blond hair that kills a lot of people in the buu saga is kari's biological father. It was during the androids, and thinking he was going to do die he did what he always wanted. To go on a shooting spree and rape a lot of women. Which I'm sure he did in the buu saga. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Trunks, get my purse, will ya?" A blue-haired woman asked her son. Bulma was busy doing her makeup in the mirror to glance at her son who handed it to her. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"No problem." Trunks said nonchalantly. It had been 8 years since Trunks killed the androids and cell, and the world was at peace. People have already rebuilt the city, hospital's where back, children could play outside there house- everything was good.

Now they where going to visit Chi Chi, Trunks hadn't seen Chi Chi in 8 years, he went to her house right after he killed the androids to tell her what happened, what changed, how everyone was. She broke down in tears when she found out Goku still died. Of course, Trunks expected it. Now they where going to see her again. They kept in contact by phone, but they only talked once every two years and his mother, Bulma, always said she sounded depressed. Trunks had felt bad for her. Living alone in the mountains, no one to talk to. So when Trunks and Bulma rung her up last week, they were surprised by how happy she sounded. She even invited them over for a party.

Shocked, they accepted. The party was today at noon. They didn't know what the party was about, but Bulma assumed it was Chi Chi's birthday so she bought her a present. Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Turtle, Ox King, Bulma and Trunks were all invited. All where skeptical.

"Trunks," His mother said, staring at her son, hand on her hip, Trunks snapped out of his daydream.

"Er...Yeah Mom?"

"Time to go." She stated with a smile. Trunks stood up quickly. Both where heading towards the door when the phone rang. Bulma groaned, striding across the room in obvious annoyance, and gave a reluctant "Hello." Her eyes widened in surprise at the voice of the person on the other line. Trunks waited patiently by the door. "Ok, I'll tell her. Ok...ok, bye! See you there." She hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Trunks asked.

"Master Roshi. He said he'll be a couple hours late. He has to buy a new plane, his old one only has enough gas to get him to the city."

"Oh."

* * *

"Now, C'mon!" Bulma said, grabbing on the Trunks's arm. "Let's go!"

**Chi Chi's House**

"Now what kind of cake do you want birthday girl?" Chi Chi asked her 8 year old daughter. Kari had grown big. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a baby blue baggy t-shirt that has _Son _on it in dark blue(Which Chi Chi allowed her to wear only because it was her birthday.) Her dark, raven black hair was in a pony tail with one bang in her face.

" Two layers!" The little girl chirped. "Chocolate! And pink, blue, and purple frosting and whipped cream and strawberries and blueberries on top!" Chi Chi giggled at the little girls enthusiasm.

"Write it down." Kari ran into her room to retrieve a piece of paper and pencil. Into Gohan's old room. She sighed. Not a day goes by where she doesn't think about her son and husband. She missed them so much it hurt. Chi Chi wished they could be here today. It was Kari's 8th birthday. She invited everyone to her birthday. No one but her father knew Chi Chi had another child. She wanted to know there reactions, but she felt somewhat apprehensive.

Kari came running back into the kitchen, holding the paper above her head triumphantly. "Here! I finished, Mama!" Chi Chi smiled, taking the paper from her daughter.

"Now, let's see." In messy writing it stated everything she wanted the cake to be, what she expected, and there was a big picture at the bottom,colored, of a big,colorful cake. Chi Chi smiled, "OK. Now go up stairs finish your homework, and then you can play outside."

"Ok!" Kari raced to her room. Chi Chi sighed in content as she got the ingredients to make a chocolate cake. Kari was such a happy girl. She reminded her so much of Goku and Gohan. Kari knew martial arts. Chi Chi made sure that Kari knew a lot of martial arts, and made sure she practiced everyday. Kari was really good, probably almost as good as Chi Chi was when she was a teenager.

There was a loud knock on the door. "He-lo!" Came a cheerful voice. "Bulma!" She went quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Bulma, Trunks you made it!"

"Yup! Why would we miss it?" Bulma asked walking to Chi Chi's table and setting down the present. "Nice to see you, Chi Chi." Trunks said.

"It's nice to see you to! You've grown so much!" Chi Chi said kindly.

"Oh, Roshi called me earlier to tell me he's going to be late- he has to get a plane." Bulma told Chi Chi.

Chi Chi nodded. Now she had to tell them _why _they where there. Taking in a deep breath, she said her thoughts aloud. "You both probably want to know why you're here..." Bulma nodded vigorously, while Trunks stared skeptically. He had a weird feeling something was coming.

"Well...It's a birthday party..." Chi Chi started.

"I knew it!" Bulma exclaimed, happily.

"You know?" Chi Chi asked, confused. "How?"

"Oh, Chi Chi. It's not that hard to guess. But, I had a feeling, so I already came prepared with a present." Bulma quickly grabbed it of the table and gave it to Chi Chi. "Happy Birthday!"

Chi Chi let out a chuckle, "Bulma it's not my birthday..."

"Oh. Well I had a feeling about that to."

"Whose birthday is it?" Trunks asked.

Chi Chi smiled. "I'd like you both to meet someone." Chi Chi turned around and called down the hallway "Kari!" Bulma and Trunks stared skeptically at her. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw a little girl skipping down the hallway towards Chi Chi.

"Yes, Mama?" The little girl asked. Bulma gasped.

Chi Chi smiled. "I'd like you to meet our friends. This is Bulma, and her son, Trunks." The little girl smiled at them. "Hello!" She bowed. "I'm Kari Son."

Trunks was to in shock to move, but gave a respectful bow when his mother nudged him with her elbow. "Hello." He murmured. He couldn't believe it! When? How? Who? All these thoughts raced to his head as he stared at the little girl.

"Kari, you can go to your room now and finish your homework." Chi Chi told her daughter. "I need to talk to our friends now."

Kari frowned. "But I finished my homework."

"Then go play outside."

"But there's no one to play with..." Kari whined. "I'll get lonely." The way she acted. Trunks thought. Just like Goku and Gohan. So free spirited. Even though they barely talked, he felt strongly reminded of Gohan.

"I'll go with you." Trunks said. He glanced at Chi Chi. "Is that alright?"

"Or course. Have fun you to."Chi Chi said. Kari looked unsure. She didn't really know him. But she brushed it off. To Trunks, Chi Chi added "Bring her back by 4."

"Will do," He glanced at Kari. "You wanna go swimming?"

Kari's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

_**Yay! The next chapter will give a great insight on Kari's personality. I have no clue on Trunks's age so I made him 24 if you didn't read the top. So I hope you like the story so far, it'll get better I promise!**_


End file.
